My Valentine
by Lady Thesta
Summary: Thestas Valentines Day special! It's a one-shot, though I'm willing to contiunue if you people want. Sesshomaru has a flash back. He's got a question for a special someone. Just read and you'll see!


~ T: Thesta here! WB: I think they already know that. T: Shut up Whiteblaze! This is supposed to be a day of caring! M: Since when do you care? T: Since I got roses. Today, I feel like somebody special and nobody can take that away! Sephi: You're something special everyday Thesta. T: Thanks Seph. Well, here's that Valentines Day special I promised. M: We hope you enjoy it. By the way, when you see this "~ ~" that means that somebody's singing. Disclaimer: I don't know why you even bother to ask. The answer's the same every time.~  
  
My Valentine  
  
A tall, white haired man of around 27-years-old stepped off the elevator at the 22nd floor of the apartment complex. As he walked down the hall, bouquet of red roses in hand, he seemed a bit nervous. He kept fingering something in his right pocket.  
Once he came to room 302 he stopped and knocked. The door opened to reveal a women of about 25-years-old. She had raven black hair that was shoulder length and shined blue when the light hit it.  
She smiled as sapphire eyes met gold. "On time as always Sesshomaru," she said. "I'm almost ready, come on in." She stood to the side to allow him entry.  
"Thank you Kagome," he said with a gentle smile. He handed her the bouquet of roses and said, "Here, these are for you."  
Kagome accepted the flowers with a huge smile. After closing the door, she rushed to put them in water. "Have a seat Sesshou. I'll only be a moment," she said before walking off toward the bathroom.  
Sesshomaru sat down on the comfortable couch and allowed his mind to wander. –I remember our first Valentines Day. We were still in high school...-  
  
=Flash Back=  
  
"Psh, Valentines Day, what a useless holiday," said Sesshomaru.  
"You're just mad because you don't have a date for the school Valentines Day dance or a girlfriend and I do," taunted his younger brother InuYasha.  
"What ever made you think I want a date or a girlfriend for that matter, little brother?"  
"Feh, whatever."  
Sot the brothers went their separate ways. InuYasha went off to gym class while Sesshomaru went to drama class. As he entered the auditorium, he saw a sophomore singing on stage. Nobody else was around at the moment so he decided to listen in.  
  
"~ Oh yeah. Like a movie scene, in the sweetest dream; I pictured us together; Now to feel your lips, on my fingertips; Got to say is even better. Than I ever thought it could possibly be; It's perfect, it's passion, it's setting me free; From all of my sadness, the tears that I've cried. I have spent all of my life...~"  
  
Sesshomaru took a seat in the back row as students filtered in for class. They all kept quiet and toward the back so as not to disturb the singer. He watched as another student from the drama class hit the lights just as a tech. Drama student put the girl in the spotlight. The more she sang, the more animated she became. Soon she was singing and dancing all over the stage as the tech. Crew changed the spotlight colors from green to red to purple to blue etc.  
  
"~ Waiting for tonight, oh; When you would be here in my arms; Waiting for tonight, oh; I've dreamed of this love for so long; Waiting for tonight, oh, oh...~"  
  
He couldn't believe what he was seeing. He had never before seen anyone put so much heart and soul into anything in his whole life! Especially when it was just a practice!  
  
"~ Tender words you say, take my breath away; Love me now and leave me never; Found a sacred place, lost in your embrace; I wanna stay in this forever; I think of the day when the sun used to set; On my empty heart, all alone in my bed; Tossing and turning, emotions were strong; I knew I had to hold on...~"  
  
"Who is this girl?" whispered Sesshomaru.  
  
"~Waiting for tonight, oh; When you would be here in my arms; Waiting for tonight, oh; I've dreamed of this love for so long; Waiting for tonight, oh; When you would be here in my arms; Waiting for tonight, oh; I've dreamed of this love for so long; Waiting for tonight, oh, oh; Oh, oh, oh; Oh, oh, oh; Oh, oh, oh...~"  
  
All of the students in the drama class had arrived, even the teacher. All were quite. They all were giving this girl center stage.  
  
"~ Gone are the days when the sun used to set; On my empty heart, all alone in my bed; Tossing and turning, emotions were strong; I knew I had to hold on;  
Waiting for tonight, oh; When you would be here in my arms; Waiting for tonight, oh; I've dreamed of this love for so long; [Repeat Chorus]~"  
  
The auditorium erupted in applause. Even Sesshomaru was clapping. Than the teacher walked on stage. "Very good Kagome," she said. "You're most definitely ready for the 'Talent Search Talent Show' next week!"  
"Thanks Mrs. Rasco," replied Kagome with a smile and a bow.  
"You're welcome. Now, everybody! Let's get this place ready for out first performance of the day," cried Mrs. Rasco.  
-Kagome,- thought Sesshomaru. –How could I have not noticed her before?- So the day started.  
  
~*Later at Lunch*~  
  
"Hello Sesshomaru," chirped a happy voice. He was surprised to find when he looked up from his script to find Kagome standing next to him. "Mind if I sit with you?"  
He merely moved over on the bench and continued reading. She took that as a "yes" and sat down. While she was eating, he took the opportunity to observe her.  
She had raven black hair that was barely past her shoulders and shone blue I the sun and her sapphire eyes sparkled with emotions. She was wearing a pair of Canyon River Blues and a blue tank top that had "Rabid Fangirl" in black lettering written on the front. She was also wearing black sneakers but no make-up.  
"How's InuYasha?" she asked out of the blue.  
Sesshomaru stiffened a little at the sound of his brothers' name. "How do you know my brother?"  
"Duh! Inu-chan and I have been best friends since kindergarten! But it's no surprise that you didn't remember though. Especially considering you always lock yourself up in your room when I come over," she said with a smile/smirk.  
Sesshomaru looked at her coldly but soften at her smile, just a little bit though. Than he asked, "If you are friends with my brother than how come you're asking me how he is doing?"  
"Because," she stated casually. "We don't have any of the same classes and I don't get to see him very often." That's when the bell rang and they both stood up to leave.  
"Oh, Sesshomaru!" she cried before he could leave. "I was wondering if you would like to hang out on Valentines Day? That is, if you're not doing anything."  
He looked at her, than he asked, "Like a date?"  
Kagome blushed but said, "No, just two friends hanging out on a Saturday night. Everybody else is going to the school Valentines Day dance. Please? I don't want to be alone on Valentines Day! I'd much rather be with a friend!"  
"Than why ask me?" he questioned.  
"Because you're my friend!" cried Kagome as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.  
"Sure, why not? Let's go to that dance Saturday," replied Sesshomaru.  
"Great!" squealed Kagome. "I'll see you later Sesshou!" With that, she took off towards her next class.  
-Sesshou?- thought Sesshomaru before heading towards his next class.  
  
~*Valentines Day: Inu/Sess' house*~  
  
"I still cant' believe that you're going to the Valentines Day dance with my best friend," exclaimed InuYasha.  
"Be quiet midget," muttered Sesshomaru as he finished tying his tie. Although he would never admit it, he couldn't believe it either. He turned towards his brother and asked, "Ready to go little brother?"  
"Yep, we'll pick up the girls at Kagomes house," he said. "Kikiyou was going too go to Kagomes to get ready so we don't have to make two stops."  
"Than let's go," replied Sesshomaru heading out the door. The brothers climbed into the limo their dad was letting them barrow and drove off.  
  
~*Meanwhile: Higurashi Shrine*~  
  
"Kikiyou, I can's thank you enough for coming over and helping me get ready," said Kagome form her seat in front of the vanity mirror. "I never would have been able to get ready on time without you."  
"Don't mention it," replied Kikiyou with a smile. "Now, let's do your make up!"  
When the girls were done, they looked like real royalty. Kikiyou had her hair pulled into an elegant French twist. She wore a floor length, rose red, spagedi strap dress. She had on light pink eye shadow and blush. Her lipstick was a deep read and her shoes were opened toes, black, high heels.  
Kagome was wearing a deep, royal blue, sparkly dress. The dress had a slit that went to her knees. She wore black, strap high heels that had a strap circling her ankle and crossing her toes. She had on silvery white eye shadow, light pink blush and clear lip-gloss. Half of her hair was pulled into a braided bun. The rest was left hanging down her back with flecks of glitter in it. Her bangs were left to frame her face.  
Just as they finished, the doorbell rang. "I'll get it!" called Mrs. Higurashi. "Girls! The boys are here!"  
"Well," started Kagome while looking at Kikiyou.  
"Here goes nothing," Kikiyou finished looking back at Kagome.  
Both girls smiled then headed downstairs to meet their dates. As they walked into the room, the brothers stood up and there jaws hit the floor. The girls couldn't help but laugh.  
Both brothers were wearing a black tuxedo. InuYasha was wearing a red bow tie. While Sesshomaru had on a royal blue necktie. InuYasha had his long white hair pulled into a loose braid. Sesshomarus silvery white hair was pulled into a low ponytail.  
Sesshomaru was the first to pull himself together and say something. "You look lovely Kagome," he said while handing her a single white rose.  
"Yeah, you too Kikiyou," said InuYasha while stepping forward and handing her a single red rose.  
"Thank you," the girls said at the same time.  
"Let's go," stated Sesshomaru smoothly while offering Kagome his arm. InuYasha followed his lead and they escorted the girls out to the limo.  
  
~*At the Dance*~  
  
"Thanks Sesshomaru," whispered Kagome as the danced to 'Save Tonight.'  
"For what?" he asked.  
"Being my Valentine," was the simple reply from the girl in his arms.  
  
=End Flash Back=  
  
"Sesshou? I'm ready. You ok?" said Kagome as Sesshomaru came back to himself.  
"Just thinking," he answered.  
"About what?"  
"Our first Valentines Day," he said and looked up at her. He stood up just to kneel in front of her. "Kagome? Do you remember what you said to me that night?"  
"Yes," she answered a little breathless. "I thanked you for being my Valentine."  
He looked up at the women he loved and still loves. "You were brave enough to ask me. Now I have a question for you." At this he pulled a small, black velvet bow from his pocket. He opened it revealing a ring. There was a sapphire cut to look like a crescent moon and there was a single diamond resting on it's tip. "Kagome? Will you marry me?"  
Kagome started to cry. "I thought you'd never ask!"  
Sesshomaru stood up and slipped the ring on her finger. "I love you Kag."  
"I love you too Sesshou." With that said, they shared a heated, passionate kiss.  
  
~M: That was so sweet! I the muse am crying! WB: Who would of thought that such writing could come from a girl that for the longest time struck fear into the hearts to all the men that weren't blood related. T: Whiteblaze, I'm warning you. I'm still that deadly girl. Sephi: A very nice piece of work coming from somebody who doesn't like Valentines Day. T: Thanks Seph! Now, I had to make Kikiyou nice in this fic so that it would work. I hope you enjoyed this one-shot. Tell me, should I make an entire story out of this? M: I've already got ideas if a full story is what you want! Sephi: Now, R&R if you would be so kind.~ 


End file.
